bbofandomcom-20200214-history
XLR8
XLR8 is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Kinecelleran from the planet Kinet in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. He has black balls on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, and black lips and stripes. XLR8's arms, legs and tail are white. He wears longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders. There are three white stripes on his tail and he has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. When visible, the Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A red ball of energy blazes across the screen, right to left, and explodes into green light. Bryce's veins on his arm, near the Infinity, expand and then continue like this until they reach his eye, where a green burst of light changes them from his to XLR8's. Bryce's legs morph from his own to XLR8 while being surrounded in green energy. XLR8's helmet forms over Bryce's head and the face shield drops down, the screen flashes green and it opens, revealing XLR8's face. XLR8 poses in a running stance as the scene is illuminated in green light and the sequence ends. History In Full Time Hero, XLR8 was used to get Bryce from the middle of the forest back to his home. In The Girl of My Dreams, XLR8 stopped a small group of burglars. In The Father, XLR8 stopped a small group of burglars. In Her Savior, XLR8 fought the Circus Freaks and protected Marissa. He then fought Sunder briefly before shifting to Diamondhead. He was used at the end of that fight for Bryce to get away. In The Intergalactic Strike Force, XLR8 briefly chased Nemevoc. In Framed (BBO), Kevin and Bryce both used him to travel quickly, but nothing else happened. In Under Wraps, XLR8 is used to fight the Thep Khufan and is easily knocked out. In Protoform, XLR8 was activated by the Infinity to get Bryce to the scene of Proto's landing. In Back With a Vengeance (BBO), XLR8 is briefly used to fight Vilgax, but is swapped out with Diamondhead. In Nemesis Returns, XLR8 was used to chase down Nemevoc, but did not do any fighting. In Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO), XLR8 fought Charmcaster, only for her to get away. In The Darkest Night: Part One, XLR8 was used to defeat Esoterica. In Allison, XLR8 was used to catch up to and carry Tex. In Revelations: Part One, XLR8 tried to save South, but was unsuccessful, and then was used to kill the Counselor. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate (lol) so quickly that time appears to completely cease to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which slow him down. XRL8's tail can be held down to keep him in place. Appearances *''Full Time Hero'' (first appearance) *''The Girl of My Dreams'' *''The Father'' *''Her Savior'' *''The Intergalactic Strike Force'' *''Framed (BBO)'' (2x) (first time by Kevin, second by Bryce) (cameo) *''Under Wraps'' *''Protoform'' *''Back With a Vengeance (BBO)'' *''Nemesis Returns'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO)'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''Allison'' *''Revelations: Part One'' Gallery BBO XLR8.png|XLR8 BBO XLR8 (Mask).png|XLR8 with his mask down Bowman 10,000 XLR8.png|Bowman 10,000 as XLR8 Trivia *XLR8 is faster than Fasttrack, but Fasttrack is stronger. *When Bowman 10,000] used XLR8, he had five stripes on his tail instead of three, like both Bryce and Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens